


meet you all the way

by manowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Genderswapped!Rachel, Other, Ray is a really nice guy, a lot of characters are gonna be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Ray Berry is a nice guy who somehow catches the eyes of Cheerio Santana Lopez. The two begin dating due to one fateful night after Pucks partyDISCONTINUED
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 28





	meet you all the way

Raymond Berry was not someone you'd call popular. But he wasn't an outcast either. He was a _somewhat_ normal sixteen year old boy who happened to have two dads and loved Broadway. He was nice to everyone he met, even the people who bullied him. His fathers always said, “You may not know everyone's story, but everyone deserves kindness.” So he went about his day as he'd always had since high school began, he went to class, then lunch then back to class and then to his clubs, which ever was scheduled for that day. Today just so happened to be Tuesday, that meant Glee Club.

As he walked in he could hear Noah talking about a party at his house this weekend. His ears perked up, he loved his cousin's parties, although he never drank he always had a good time.

“Yeah there will be a keg stand and the pool's heated now. It's gonna be crazy.”

“Yeah I bet.” Brittany said.

“You gonna be at Puck's party boy scout?” Santana spoke up.

“Why Santana? Do you want me to be there?” Ray quipped, garnering a smirk from the cheerleader.

“You need to get out of the house Ray, lighten up.” Matt said looking over at Ray.

“I go to all of Noah's parties. Everyone's just too drunk to notice me.” Ray said as he pulled out his phone. The conversations continued around him until Mr. Schuester came in, late as usual.

* * *

It was the night of the party, Ray was helping Puck set up everything. No hard alcohol was always his rule, just beer and wine coolers. Couldn't afford anyone getting sick on his carpets. Ray was upstairs blocking off the bedrooms, no one was having sex in his cousin and aunt's beds. By the time he was done, everything was set up and people started arriving. The music was pumping and the temperature quickly rose in the house. Ray grabbed a cup and poured himself some sprite, before he began to walk around, bouncing to the music. Later that night, it seemed like the whole school had shown up. It was loud, the bass was pumping and he and Puck were playing beer pong. It was his go and before he could bounce the ball there was a whisper in his ear.

“You got this boy scout.” a smoky voice said.

Ray smirked and bounced the ball into the last cup, a roar of cheers erupting afterward. He turned to see a certain cheerleader smirking at him. “Told you I would be here.”

“I see the party has really loosened you up. I've never seen anyone beat Anthony at beer pong.”

“I guess Puck taught me well. Would you like something to drink?” Ray asked over the now chanting jocks.

“Sure, why not?” Santana agreed.

Ray grabbed her hand and led her towards a corner in the kitchen. He grabbed a red cup and moved to go to the keg.

“Oh no, I refuse to drink with this many people around.”

“Oh so a soda then? Sprite good?”

“Yeah that's fine.” she answered. While she watched him pour their drinks, something came out of her mouth that she never thought she would say. “Hey wanna get out of here?”

“Sure, it is getting pretty crowded.” he agreed.

He grabbed a backpack and shoved a bag of pretzels inside with another bottle of sprite. Handing her a cup, he grabbed her free hand and together they snuck out into the garage, going through the side door before they ended up in Puck's driveway.

“Where are we going?” Santana asked.

“Just follow me,” he said, still not letting go of her hand.

The two walked down the street, weaving through the slew of parked cars before they came to a park. Ray made his way to the roundabout before he sat down and opened his backpack. Seeing Santana just staring at him, he patted the spot next to him, “You coming?”

The Latina just smiled and joined him on the roundabout. She chuckled when he started slowly spinning them. “So what made you want to leave the party?”

“Well, it's like you said, it's pretty crowded. Plus I wanted to swim but it's too cold, that was a dumb decision on my part.”

“I have a Jacuzzi back at my house if you want to get in it?”

“I just said it was too cold, Ray.”

“You've never been to my house, Santana.” Ray said arching an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

The two walked to the end of the road and went through the back gate of Ray's house. He pressed a button on the patio door and Santana was amazed to see walls close around the patio. She spotted the hot tub in the corner of the patio. Heat rays activating on the ceiling due to the temperature outside.

“Ray, I gotta say I'm amazed.”

“There's a shelf with towels behind you, grab two while I get this cover off?”

“Sure.”

After the cover was off, Ray started up the jets and set up the snacks before he went to change into his trunks. He came back to Santana putting her clothes under a towel.

“Shall we?” Ray said holding his hand out to help her into the tub.

“Yeah.”

The two were snacking on pretzels and Ray was laughing at a story Santana was telling, about her Abuela. She noticed that he gave her his full attention and was genuinely interested in her story. Suddenly he spoke up.

“Is there something between us Santana?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Oh just the fact that you've never really talked to me in school. But you're also the one who asked me to leave my cousin's party. The very one you asked if I would be attending. Even though everyone thinks otherwise, you don't go to Noah's parties. If you did you would've known that I am always attending. I say that this is your first Puckerman party and you only came because you knew I would be here. So, did I miss my mark?”

“I do have to admit, I thought you were weird at first, but then I joined glee club and saw more than what I heard about you. You're not just the weird theatre kid. You're actually talented, and passionate about what you love. You're wicked smart and you're so nice to everyone. Even people who don't deserve it. I do actually think I like you.”

“So can I kiss you then?”

“Do you want to?”

“I want to do more than kiss you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Santana said before his lips met hers.


End file.
